


[九容] 麻雀

by irregular_jojo



Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, They both need a Hug, jungwoo as a sparrow
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: 毫无逻辑的短打，突然想到了就写了。是一只麻雀视角的第一人称。并没有详细地描写暴力和强奸的场景，但是确实有写到。虐应该是挺虐的，慎入。*** 这篇里描写的救助雏鸟的情节是查过资料写的，但是并不是完全正确的！并不是完全正确的！并不是完全正确的！如果真的遇到了，也请不要随意救助雏鸟。如果不了解方式方法的话，请还是给野生动物救助的组织打电话联系他们，求助专业人员是最靠谱的 ***
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong
Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858078
Kudos: 3





	[九容] 麻雀

我第一次见到他的时候，是我在家里叫的正欢的时不知道被哪个便宜麻雀兄弟姐妹踹下来掉到地上。作为幼崽，我的羽翼没有发育完全，也没来得及学会飞翔就被迫体验了自由落体的感觉。无助的我除了继续发出尖细的叫声期待着会有谁能注意到我之外，并不知道还能再做出什么别的更有效的举动帮助自己回家。

就在那个时候我被温暖的手捧了起来，我感觉到有手指在轻轻抚摸着我的还没长满的羽毛。我看到了一个人类，蓝色头发的人类。他的脸上还带着血痕，似乎是叫伤口的东西？他的眼睛很大很亮，瞳孔的颜色也很深，像是夜晚天空的颜色一样。眼角下面还有一小块凹陷，像是樱花花瓣一般的形状。我听到他发出了声音，我时间不长的鸟生里并没有学会如何理解人类的语言，所以只好啾了一声。那个人类歪着头看了看我，露出一个纯净的笑容，又一次发出了我理解不了的声音。

这个奇怪的蓝头发人类捧着我在四周转了转，大概是因为没看到我的家吧，他絮絮叨叨地又说了什么。虽然不知道他在说什么，但是我还是很给面子地回啾着。

他又把我放在了高处然后自己躲到了旁边观望着，可能是在等我的父母？但是一直等了好久也没有鸟飞过，他就又重新把我捧在了手里。

再然后我就被他带回家了。

奇怪，我不是应该想回到我的家人身边吗，为什么我会乖乖地被他带回家呢。

·

这个人类倒是很负责任，他把我带回了他自己的小房间里。这里好像被很多东西塞的满满当当的，对于我来说是挺大的空间，但是蓝头发人类进来之后就感觉本来就不大的房间看起来更小了。

蓝头发人类用纸箱子给我搭了一个家，可是我还是觉得他摆在巨大软垫上的松软小软垫更舒服，所以就扑腾着非要想上去。蓝头发人类大概是看我一直在尝试的原因吧，把我捧着放到了那个垫子上。

不错不错，孺子可教也。

我扭了扭觉得这个地方刚刚好，正准备入睡的时候，我感觉这个人类好像点了点我的头叹了口气。

·

我再醒来的时候外面已经是晚上了，一转过头就看到蓝头发人类的脸在我眼前放大了无数倍。我并不太懂人类对于好看的人都是什么标准，但是我只觉得他闭着眼睛的样子也好温柔。

他突然睁开了眼睛，瞳孔好像是漆黑的夜空中挂满了星星，亮亮的，眼底都闪着光。

蓝头发人类伸出手指摸了摸我，嘴唇一张一合地发出声音，我也就应和着他啾啾着。

·

我的蓝头发人类经常是在白天昏睡，傍晚时套上衣服出去，凌晨了才跌跌撞撞地回来。鸟类虽然嗅觉并不灵敏，但是我依旧可以闻到他身上每次带回来的混乱味道。

不过他会很温柔地喂我水和食物，还会用我听不懂的语言和我说话，也会教我飞翔。我扑腾了好几天，被他站在软垫上扔了无数次之后，我才慢慢地和我的翅膀学会了如何默契的配合。

我慢慢地发现他很喜欢看我飞翔的样子，每次我飞起来的时候他都会笑得像个人类幼崽一样，还会高兴地拍手。

所以我会经常趁他在家的时候站在他的肩膀上，用头蹭蹭他的脸，然后展开翅膀绕着不大的屋子飞翔。

·

麻雀并不是一种喜欢被驯化的鸟类。

可是我想，我从见到我的蓝头发人类第一眼，就已经被他驯养了。

·

突然有一天，这里闯进了大概五六个人类。蓝头发人类慌忙中把我藏回了一直没派上用场的纸箱子里，还把窗户打开了一个能让我飞出去的缝隙。

我透过我的蓝头发人类在纸盒上钻的洞隐隐约约地看到了那几个人凶神恶煞地把他逼进了屋子里的角落里，之后那几个人的拳头落在了他身上。

也就是那个瞬间，我意识到了为什么我的蓝头发人类会经常坐在巨大软垫边上用白色的布条缠在自己身上。他还会拧着身子涂上各种颜色的水和膏，大概也是为了更快地愈合他的伤口吧。

他用牙齿死死的咬住了下唇，没发出一丝声响，却只引得那几个人更加用力地 折 磨。再之后我看到那几个人停止了 暴 行 ，却把他的头扳了过来，开始撕扯他的衣服。那几个人在他的身上留下了青紫的痕迹，还褪下了裤子，开始在他身上起伏着。

我的蓝头发人类在盯着我在的纸箱，我懂的不多，但是我能看到他眼睛里的光似乎在慢慢地黯淡下去。

不知道过了多久，那几个人终于从他身体里抽离出去，临走前领头的那个人还在他脸上啐了一口才离开了这间屋子。

我好不容易才从纸箱中冲撞了出来，我看到我的蓝头发人类毫无生气地躺在那里，像一个被抛弃了的破布娃娃。他向我伸出了手指想摸摸我，就像以前一样。却突然开始剧烈地咳嗽，他用刚刚想要抚摸我的手捂住了嘴，再摊开的手掌上是鲜红的血迹。我看到他纤细的脖颈上布满了青黑色的手印，身上也满是各种颜色的伤口，我小心翼翼地避开了他脸上的擦伤和眼角那片被染红的花瓣，用头蹭了蹭他的脸颊，想帮帮他，却只能无力地发出啾啾的声音。

我的蓝头发人类用另一只相对更干净的手拂过了我的脊背，就像他捡到我时那样。我能感觉到他体内有什么东西在慢慢地流淌出去，胸膛的起伏也微弱起来。

我第一次听懂了他的话。

他说 “小九，飞呀，去替我看看这个温暖的世界呀。” 

我最后蹭了蹭他还带些我熟悉温度的手，乖乖地听了他的话，伸出了双翼飞到了窗沿上。

外面的天空很蓝，不过比他的头发还是淡上了几分。我重新回头看了一眼这间惨白的屋子，还有这片白色中望向窗户安静平躺着的，我的蓝头发人类。他明明是这片空间中唯一的亮色，我却只能看到他渐渐褪色，变成了透明的样子枯萎下去。

我歪了歪头，他冲着我露出了一个温柔的笑，眼底的光彻底熄灭了，眼角也划过了一道水痕。

我又听到他说 “飞呀，小九。”

我最后深深地望了我的蓝头发人类一眼，把他的样子刻印在了心里，冲着窗外广阔的蓝天飞去。

The End.


End file.
